diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo II Walkthrough
This walkthrough will guide you through each quest in each Act of Diablo II (Act I-IV) and Lord of Destruction (Act V). Act I ]] You start the game in the Rogue Encampment. As with all towns in Diablo II, you will find several NPCs which are responsible for various tasks. Here in the Rogue Encampment, you'll find the following: *'Akara': In addition to being the vendor for spellcaster weapons and armor, healing items (such as Healing Potions, Mana Potions, Antidote Potions, Thawing Potions, and Stamina Potions), and scrolls (Identify and Town Portal), Akara will also instantly restore your health and mana. *'Kashya': She is the leader of the Rogues who offers the Sisters' Burial Grounds quest. Once you've completed that quest, Kashya will give you a free rogue mercenary. If you choose to, you can hire other mercenaries from Kashya. *'Charsi': She is the blacksmith of the Rogue Encampment. In addition to selling a wide variety of armor and weapons (some of which are magic items), Charsi can also repair all of your equipment for a fee. *'Gheed': He is the gambler. For a large gold fee, you can gamble on various items. Each item will either be magic, rare, unique, or a set item. Gheed is also a secondary source of weapons and armor. *'Warriv': Once you've completed the final quest of Act I (Sisters to the Slaughter), Warriv can transport you east to Act II (Lut Gholein). *'Deckard Cain': After you rescue him in The Search for Cain, Deckard Cain will appear in the Rogue Encampment (as well as every following town), and he will identify items for free, for the rest of the game. NOTE: If you choose not to do Quest III, Cain will automatically be rescued when you activate Quest VI, and he will charge a gold fee to identify items. Quest I: Den of Evil Your first quest is activated by speaking to Akara. As you approach her, you'll see a glowing talk bubble over her head with an exclamation point ( '''! ) (also seen above the head of any NPC who has something important to tell you). "There is a great evil in the wilderness. Kashya's rogue scouts have informed me that a cave nearby is filled with shadowy creatures and horrors from beyond the grave. I fear that these creatures are massing for an attack against our encampment. If you are sincere about helping us, find the dark labyrinth and destroy the foul beasts. May the Great Eye watch over you." The Blood Moor is located just outside the Rogue Encampment. Explore the area until you find the Den of Evil. Before entering, it is recommended that you reach at least level 2, thus gaining extra Character Stats and Skills, which will make it easier to take on the creautes found within. After you enter the Den of Evil, and have killed all but five of the creatures in it, you'll receive a quest notification letting you know that there are only five creatures left to kill. In the Den of Evil, you'll find Corpsefire, a Super Unique monster with a Spectral Hit magic bonus. Spectral hit provides 20% elemental resistances to the monster, plus the monster's damage includes a random elemental attack in addition to standard damage. Corpsefire also has a double chance to hit. NOTE: You must kill all creatures to complete the quest. After you kill the last creature, the cavern will fill with rays of light. Return to the Rogue Encampment and speak to Akara. Your reward will be a bonus skill point. Quest II: Sisters' Burial Grounds To activate the second quest, speak with Kashya after completing Den of Evil. "My rogue scouts have reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard! Apparently, Andariel is not content on taking only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first corrupted by Andariel. Now, you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies! We cannot abide this defilement! If you truly our ally you will help us destroy her!" You can find Blood Raven in the cemetery located in the Burial Grounds. To reach this area, follow the path through Blood Moor to the Cold Plains, then to the Burial Grounds. Once there, you may want to kill all the skeletons, zombies, and hungry dead found at the outer edges of the Burial Grounds (outside the cemetary gates). This will ensure that there will be fewer creatures trying to surround and attack you while you take on Blood Raven in the center of the cemetery. Blood Raven moves around quite fast while shooting arrows and flame arrows at you, so a weapon or charm that adds cold damage will prove very useful here, since it will slow her down, thus making her easier to attack. Blood Raven also has the ability to summon additional undead monsters to protect her, so kill her as quickly as you can without being killed yourself. Once you've defeated Blood Raven, you'll witness her death animation, which all quest bosses have, and any remaining undead monsters in the Burial Grounds will disappear. Return to the Rogue Encampment and speak with Kashya. As a reward, she will give you a free hireling. You'll also have the choice of hiring a different mercenary, if you want. NOTE: You can only have one hireling at a time. Quest III: The Search for Cain You get this quest to go Search for Deckard Cain from Akara in the Rogue Encampment. "It is clear that we are facing an Evil difficult to comprehend, let alone combat. There is only one Horadrim Sage, schooled in the most arcane history and lore, who could help us...his name is Deckard Cain. You must travel to Tristram, I pray that he still lives. Tristram is too far to journey by foot... Cain would likely be dead when you arrived. However, there is a magical portal that will take you there instantly. To open it, one must stand within the circle of Cairn Stones and touch them in a certain order. The proper order can be found in the runes written on the bark of the Tree of Inifuss. You must find the sacred Tree of Inifuss and bring back its bark. I will translate the runes to unlock the Stones' mystic pattern." Go to Dark Wood and look for the Tree of Inifuss to find The Scroll that lets you use the stones to get to Tristram in the Stony Field. First things first, stock up on health/mana potions and arrows/bolts, or anything else you may need. After stocking up, if you have the Stony Field waypoint, teleport there, otherwise Cold Plains will be fine. Once you arrive in the Stony Field, you can start looking for the Underground Passage. If you find a sort of mountain, keep following that until you find the entrance to the passage. Once inside the passage, you'll find some monsters and remember to run if they get too overwhelming. The exit to Dark Wood is on Underground Passage Level 1, but you can also go down to Underground Passage Level 2 for extra goodies. Once outside of the Underground Passage, you should be at Dark Wood. Start searching around for the waypoint and the Tree of Inifuss. An easy way of finding the tree is, if you see about three Brutes chase you, and one is a goldish color, the Tree will be close by. Once you have clicked on the Tree, the scroll will drop. Pick up the scroll and use a Town Portal Scroll to go back to the Rogue Encampment. In the Rogue Encampment, search for Akara and she'll fix the scroll so it shows you which stones to press in order. Head straight to Stony Field and look for the Cairn Stones. Open the scroll and click on the stones and match the symbols on the scroll in order. If you do it properly, there should be a red portal that will take you to Tristram. In Tristram, search around the middle of the map for Deckard Cain. He will be in a cage hanging up on a post. Click on the cage to bring him down and portal back to town, after looting the area, to go talk to him. After you arrive back at the Encampment, talk to Akara to receive your reward, which will be a magic ring. Also, Deckard Cain will now identify all your items for FREE. Quest IV: The Forgotten Tower To activate Act I's fourth quest, explore the Stony Field until you find the Moldy Tome. Click on it and read the text that pops up. "...And so it came to pass that the Countess, who once bathed in the rejuvenating blood of a hundred virgins, was burned alive. And the castle in which so many cruel deeds took place feel rapidly to ruin. Rising over the buried dungeons in that god-forsaken wilderness, a solitary tower, like some monument to Evil, is all that remains. The Countess' fortune was believed to be divided among the clergy, although some say that more remains unfound, still buried alongside the rotting skulls that bear mute witness to the inhumanity of the human creature." You must find the Forgotten Tower in Black Marsh, which is just beyond Dark Wood. Enter the tower and thouroughly explore each level in order to gain experience and level up before battling the Countess. Eventually, you will reach level 5 of the tower. When you enter level 5, the quest notification icon pops up. Clicking on it opens the quest window, where you'll be instructed to "Eliminate the Countess." Once you've reached the room where the Countess resides, wait for her minions, Dark Stalkers, to come out and eliminate them before taking on the Countess. Although she has a relatively low amount of hit points for a boss, she has a deadly, close-range fire attack, so if you're a melee combat character, you may want to use hit and run tactics to stay alive. NOTE: The Countess is a Super Unique monster. She is Fire Enchanted, which gives her a powerful fire attack and 75% resistance to fire attacks. Once you've killed the Countess, open the chest in the room to receive your reward: multiple piles of gold. Quest V: Tools of the Trade After you have completed The Forgotten Tower quest, you may activate Quest V by talking to Charsi in the Rogue Encampment. "When I fled the Monastery, I left behind my Horadric Malus, an enchanted smithing hammer. If you retrieve it for me, I will use its magic to strengthen your equipment." You must travel to the Barracks and kill The Smith, who guards the Horadric Malus. To get to there, use your Black Marsh waypoint (or the next closest one you've activated) and locate the path to the Tamoe Highland, then find the entrance the Monastery Gate. Explore the Monastery until you come to the Outer Cloister, then find and activate the waypoint. Now would be a good time to use the waypoint to go back to town and restock on potions, sell items, etc. From the Outer Cloister, explore until you find the entrance to the Barracks. Somewhere in the Barracks you will encounter The Smith. He is a powerful foe, so be prepared to use healing potions to stay alive, especially if you're a spellcaster. Once you've killed The Smith, locate the forge in the room where he started, then pick up the Horadric Malus. Use a Town Portal Scroll to go back to town and talk to Charsi. She will thank you for returning the Malus and tell you your reward, which is that she will imbue a non-magic item (weapon, shield, gloves, boots, armor, or helm), giving it multiple random magic qualities. NOTE: You cannot imbue a magic, rare, set, unique, thrown, or jewelry item. It is recommended that you wait until later in the game, such as Act III or IV, to have Charsi imbue a higher level item. Quest VI: Sisters to the Slaughter The final quest of Act I is activated by talking to Deckard Cain, who appears in the Rogue Encampment after you rescue him in the third quest. "It is certain that we face the demon queen Andariel, who has corrupted the rogue sisterhood and defiled their ancestral monastery. This does not bode well for us, my friend. Ancient Horadric texts record that Andariel and the other lesser evils once overthrew the three prime evils, Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal banishing them from Hell to our world. Here, they caused mankind untold anguish and suffering before they were finally bound within the soulstones. Andariel's presence here could mean that the forces of Hell are once again aligned behind Diablo and his brothers. If this is true, then I fear for us all. You must kill her before the Monastery becomes a permanent outpost of hell and the way east lost forever." Andariel is located in the lowest level of the Catacombs. To get there, use your farthest waypoint to begin the long journey. Starting from the Outer Cloister waypoint, travel through the Barracks until you find the entrance to the Jail. On level 1 of the Jail, there is another waypoint. Find and activate it, then continue on through all three levels of the Jail. On level 3 of the Jail, you'll find the exit to the Inner Cloister. Find and activate the Inner Cloister waypoint, and if necessary, teleport back to town to restock potions, sell items, etc. Dispatch of the Quill Fiends, and any other monsters, then locate the entrance to the Cathedral. Fully explore the Cathedral until you find the entrance to the Catacombs, which has four levels. Once again, fully explore each level, gaining as much experience as possible. Once you reach level 4, you'll see a quest notification instructing you to kill Andariel, who is nearby. Andariel, one of many Super Unique Monsters found in Act I, is the most powerful enemy you've faced so far. She uses a deadly poison attack, so now would be a good time to use a Town Portal Scroll to buy a few Antidote Potions, as well as health and mana potions. Also, if you have any items that give poison resistance and/or a reduced poison duration, now is the time to equip them. As with all bosses, you should first try to take out all lesser monsters protecting Andariel before battling her. You may even want to open a town portal in a corner of Andariel's room (or better yet, the room outside her room) to escape to town, if necessary. Once you've killed Andariel, you'll see her impressive death animation, followed by the opening of a town portal. Clear out all the loot and any remaining monsters, then enter the portal. In case your having trouble defeating Andariel you can go to the menu and hit Save & Exit. By hitting Save & Exit your character is saved completely, and all monsters are respawned so you can go and fight them again for more xp to level. Here are some helpful hints on how to beat her with different classes: Amazon - If you have a bow, Its a good idea to use it. Using a bow from long range allows you to stay away from Andariel and possibley dodging some of her poison attacks. Any skill like Flame Arrow or Cold Arrow helps kill her easily by doing extra damage. Barbarian - To kill Andariel slightly easier its best to use your best damaging weapon. If you use two weapons than using skills like Double Swing are excellent. If your weapon has Mana Stealing/Life Stealing and they are Two Dual Wieldable weapons, Using Double Swing makes you able to do more damage by getting mana back to use Double Swing more, or by stealing Andariel's health. Druid - If you're a druid I reconmend using Fire Boulder or your best ranged weapon/spell. It is a must to stay away from the poison in anyway possible, It can be very deadly unless you have tons of HP. If you are a Shape Shifter, Werewolf can be good for fast attacking damage or Werebear for added HP/Damage its your choice. Sorceress - The sorceress is an excellent spell caster. The main downfall for the Sorceress is her weak armor and health but! If you can get Andariel into the room before her room and get her stuck on one side of the lake bombard her with as much spells as possible before she can attack you. If she comes at you from the other side pop a frost spell to slow her down. Static Field is awesome, Use it once or twice to drop Andariel's HP by about 1/3 or so to give you an edge. When you arrive back at the Rogue Encampment, all the NPCs will want to speak to you, in order to thank you for your efforts. After you've talked to all the other NPCs, speak to Warriv, who informs you that he will now take you east to Lut Gholein, where you'll begin Act II. Act II You begin Act II in the desert town of Lut Gholein. The NPCs you'll find here are as follows: *Fara: She is the main source of weapons and armor, as well as the equipment repairer. She is also the healer, so click on her to instantly replenish you and your hireling's health and mana. *Elzix: He is the town gambler, as well as a secondary source of weapons and armor. *Drognan: He sells spellcaster items, such as wands and staves, as well as healing potions, Town Portal Scrolls and Identify Scrolls. *Lysander: He sells keys, Exploding Potions, healing potions and mana potions. *Greiz: Talk to Greiz to hire a new hireling, or to resurrect a fallen hireling. *Atma: She gives you the first quest of Act II. *Geglash: He offers humorous conversation and information. *Deckard Cain: He follows you to every town for the rest of the game and will identify items for free, if you freed him in The Search for Cain. Quest I: Radament's Lair To activate the first quest of Act II, speak with Atma. You'll find her near the entrance to the Inn, which is located on the east side of Lut Gholein. "In the sewers below our city, there lurks a horrid creature that hungers for human flesh. The creature has killed many, including my son and my husband. If you destroy it, I will reward you. Please be careful though, that beast has taken enough from us already. The sewer entrance is through the trap door just up the street." There are two entrances to the Sewers. One is located on the docks at the edge of town. The other is a trap door found on the street slightly north of the center of town, which is much closer to where you are when you receive the quest. Enter the Sewers and find your way through to level 3, making sure to find the waypoint in level 2. Radament is relatively easy to kill, but has a strong, close-range poison attack, so keep that in mind if you have a low poison resistance. Once killed, he will drop a Book of Skill. Pick it up and right click on it to receive an extra skill point. Then open the special chest in Radament's lair to get the Horadric Scroll, which will be used to activate the second quest. Return to town, either by using a Town Portal Scroll or the waypoint in level 2, and speak to Atma. From this point on, all merchants in Lut Gholein will give you discounts on their merchandise. Quest II: The Horadric Staff After obtaining the Horadric Scroll from Radament's Lair, speak to Deckard Cain to activate this quest. "Ahh... The lost Horadric Scroll! What a fortunate turn of events... As the last living Horadrim, I alone have knowledge of its meaning. Now, to read the Horadric runes it bears... Hmmm... The Horadric Mages, after binding Baal within Tal Rasha, magically sealed off his Burial Chamber from the mortal realm. Those same Mages also crafted fearsome Horadric Staves and imbued them with the special power to open the Chamber's hidden door. After nearly losing one to the thievery of a rogue sorcerer, they divided all the Horadric Staves into two parts - wooden shaft and metal headpiece - hiding them separately to safeguard them. The Horadrim foresaw our current plight and designed the hiding places to reveal themselves to worthy heroes like you. Collect both parts of a Horadric Staff and unite them using a Horadric Cube. Then, you may enter Tal Rasha's Burial Chamber." The Horadric Staff quest is one of the longest in the game, and even overlaps other quests. It requires you to travel to three different dungeons to find three different items needed to assemble the Horadric Staff. The first item you need to find is the Horadric Cube, which is used to transmute the two separate pieces of the Horadric staff into the staff itself. It is located in the Halls of the Dead. To get there, exit Lut Gholein into the Rocky Wasteland and make your way to the Dry Hills. There is a non-quest dungeon here that you may want to go through to rack up on experience and items. Fully explore the Dry Hills until find the staircase. Take the staircase to the upper level of the Dry Hills. In this upper level, there is a waypoint as well as the entrance to the Halls of the Dead. Each of the three levels found within are quite large, so it will take a while to clean them out. Some of the rooms will contain large groups of monsters, so it would be a good idea to lure some of them out instead of charging right in. Many of these large groups will have one or more Fallen Ones. They have the ability to ressurect their minions, so it is recommended that you take out the Fallen Ones as quickly as possible. During your exploration, you will find a waypoint on level 2. Make your way to level 3 and locate the glowing chest, which is guarded by Bloodwitch the Wild. In it you will find the Horadric Cube. Return to town and speak with Deckard Cain. He will tell you the purpose of the cube, as well as other useful information about it. The most important of which is the fact that you can use the cube to transmute items into better items. For a list of these "recipes," see the Horadric Cube article. Your next task is to obtain the shaft of the Horadric Staff. It can be found in the Maggot Lair, which is located in the Far Oasis. To get there, use the Dry Hills waypoint and search for the exit that leads to the Far Oasis, which contains a waypoint. NOTE: If you find a second exit leading out, it is recommened that you do not take it yet. Doing so leads to the Lost City and activates the Tainted Sun quest, which engulfs all outdoor areas with darkness. Explore the Far Oasis and find the entrance to the Maggot Lair. Proceed down to level 3, where you'll find a room filled with several maggots and one giant maggot, Coldworm The Burrower. As soon as you enter the room, you'll be inflicted with a deadly poison, so be sure to have at least one Antidote Potion handy. Once you've rid yourself of the poison, eliminate the normal maggots first, then kill Coldworm. Open the chest to reveal the Horadric Shaft. Return to town and talk to Deckard Cain, who will identify the shaft as the Staff of Kings. Now all you need to assemble the Horadric Staff is the headpiece, which overlaps the next quest, so read on to complete both quests. Quest III: Tainted Sun Upon entering the Lost City the lighting will dim greatly making it difficult to see outside of a small circle around your player. When you return to town Drognan will tell you this is the fault of the Claw Vipers. Go to the Claw Viper Temple which is is in the Valley of Snakes next to the Lost City. Once in the Temple find the second level and kill the Vipers there (including a Unique monster) then go to the altar and use it. It will drop the Amulet of the Viper and the lighting will return to normal. Return to town and talk to Cain who will tell you that the Amulet is actually the head of the Horadric Staff! Quest IV: Arcane Sanctuary Quest V: The Summoner Quest VI: The Seven Tombs To get to this quest u must either go through the red portal that appears when u kill the summoner in the previous quest or if you are playin online if someone in the your current game has the waypoint. This quest is very simple just press Q to open your quest log and click on the seven tombs quest where you'll see a symbol. By each of the seven tombs in the canyon there is a pillar with a symbol on it and it must match the symbol shown in ur quest log for this quest. Go into that tomb discover it all or walk through until u find an altar where u put the horadric staff into the altar theres a shaking of the screen a wall breaks u go into it and fight Duriel. After u kill duriel another wall breaks and u follow the path to a cool looking room with Tyrael the angel standing at the end of a bridge. You talk to him and he sends you back to town. You talk to various people in town and the last one you talk to brings you to act 3. Act III Quest I: The Golden Bird Upon defeating your first unique monster, it will drop A Jade Figurine. Take this statuette to Meshif, the sailor that brought you to Lut Gholein, and he will hapily trade a Golden Bird for the jade figurine. Bring the Golden bird to Alkor the alchemest who will experement on the ashes within it, and reward you with a permenate boost of 20HP. Quest II: Blade of the Old Religion Quest III: Khalim's Will Quest IV: Lam Esen's Tome Quest V: The Blackened Temple Quest VI: The Guardian Act IV Quest I: The Fallen Angel Tyrael will ask you to find and defeat his former lieutenant, Izual, who is now trapped within a powerful demonic body. You'll find Izual on the Plains of Despair as what appears to be a blue Balrog. In addition to his melee attack, Izual can cast a low-damage Frost Nova, but his most difficult aspect is his massive amount of Health. Be sure to clear the area of other monsters so you can concentrate on attacking Izual, because you'll be at it for awhile. Once Izual dies, his spirit will rise from the demonic shell, and he will tell you that instead of being a prisoner, he was actually helping the Prime Evils, letting them know about the Soulstones, how to corrupt them, and helping them plan their own exile into Sanctuary. Tyreal will reward you with two free skill points for defeating Izual. Quest II: Hell's Forge Enter the River of Flame in act 4 either through the river of flame waypoint or by walking from a previous town portal and youll find Hephasto the Armorer. As a side note if your in hell difficulty this boss is usually immune to fire and or cold.You kill hephasto and he drops his hammer. You pick up the hammer and equip it in the weapon slot. Set the soulstone in the forge near where you see him and then attack it with the hammer until it breaks and u get a random number of gems and 1 rune. Quest III: Terror's End Act V Quest I: Siege on Harrogath Quest II: Rescue on Mount Arreat Quest III: Prison of Ice Quest IV: Betrayal of Harrogath Quest V: Rite of Passage dnyr,jm d Quest VI: Eve of Destruction Category:Diablo II Category:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction